1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording liquid containing a specific dye, in particular, it relates to an ink jet recording liquid excellent in color tone and fastness of a color image of ink.
2. Description of Related Art
An ink jet recording system is generally divided into a method such that droplet is ejected due to pressure by electrical-mechanical conversion of a Piezo element, a method such that droplet is ejected due to pressure by generating bubbles according to electrical-heat conversion, a method such that droplet is ejected by electrostatic force, and the like.
In an ink jet recording liquid (hereinafter referred to as ink for ink jet or simply as ink), it is required, for example, to be suitable for any recording system selected from above, to have high recording image density and also have favorable color tone, to be excellent in color image fastness such as light fastness, heat resistance and water proofing, to be speedy in terms of fixing on a recording medium and not to blur after recording, to be excellent in terms of storage stability as ink, to have no inherent safety problems such as toxicity and flammability, to be inexpensive and the like.
From the above-mentioned viewpoints, various kinds of ink jet recording liquids have been proposed and studied. However, an ink jet recording liquid which satisfies most of aforesaid requirements concurrently is extremely rare.
In color image recording employing yellow, magenta, cyan and black, for example, dyes and pigments having C.I. numbers, which are well known in earlier technology and described in the C.I. Index, have been studied extensively. For example, in magenta ink using water-soluble dyes, the ones using water-soluble dyes of xanthene types, such as C.I. Acid Red 52, and azo type, such as C.I. Direct Red 20, have been known. However, although these have high reliability to clogging in a printer, they have some problems in fastness such as light fastness and water proofing on the contrary. On the other hand, pigments of quinacridon types, such as C.I. Pigment Red 122, have been known. However, although these have high fastness, the printing density does not improve, or problems in color reproducibility, such as bronzing or the like, easily occur. Thus, with well-known dyes or pigments in the earlier technology, it is difficult to juggle color tone and fastness that are required for ink for ink jet.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-306221 discloses an anthrapyridone compound and its water-based ink composition aiming at juggling of color tone and light fastness. However, in this fast-evolving field, its level is not enough, and further improvement has been desired.